


Mine

by Takanotori_Kari



Category: Eureka
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanotori_Kari/pseuds/Takanotori_Kari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds that introductions are something to look forward to nowadays when Nathan is there to meet Jack's relatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [until the stars lose their glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991295) by [ohmyloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki). 



“I don’t know, Nate,” Jack admitted as he exited the bathroom. Nate felt the need to untangle himself from the sheets when his lover seemed disinclined to continue.

“What’s that, love?” He queried, resolutely ignoring the near painful thrill of fear that raced the length of his spine. After all, their relationship was relatively new, and Jack getting second thoughts was probably the most normal thing that could happen in Eureka. 

“That!” Jack, now visibly agitated, exclaimed. “You’ve settled into pet names and, don’t get me wrong, I love them almost as much as I do you, but I still don’t know what to call you!”

“Jack, you’ve been calling me Nate since-“

“Not what I meant and you know it! I just,” Jack paused.

“Now, your thoughts can’t have gotten far, there’s not much space for them to take up.”

Jack sighed in what Nate fancied to be fond exasperation. “Just, boyfriend sounds really juvenile, I mean, I’m 42 years old.”

“Might I suggest the term lover or significant other?” Sarah asked, politely lowering her volume in deference to the early morning and topic of conversation.

Jack’s nose wrinkled in distaste and Nathan couldn’t bite back a laugh or the comment about how cute his lover was. The latter caused Jack’s nose to crinkle further and a warm weight of contentment to settle in Nathan’s chest. Upon seeing the fond smile on Nate’s face, Jack tackled him where he lay on the bed and kissed the sweetness out of that damned annoying mouth. 

“Okay, so no boyfriend, lover, or significant other. How about mate or life partner?” Nathan couldn’t help but kiss the wrinkled nose this time since it was in reach and he could, so there.

“Mate reminds me of Taggert,” at which both men unsuccessfully suppressed a shiver, “and life partner is kinda cheesy, don’t you think?”

“Beloved? Other Half?”

“We’re in our forties, not our nineties. And, I don’t know about you, but I am a whole person, thank you very much.”

“We could always let Vincent introduce us to everyone ever.” Jack paused, contemplating.

“What about our parents?”

“You could always just call me yours.”

“…mine?” A devilish gleam began in Jack’s eye.

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”  
GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD  
It wasn’t until Christmas two years later that Nathan found out just how much that statement was true. They’d gone to Nathan’s parents with Zoe, Kevin, Allison, Jenna, and Robbie the year before and to Allison’s parents the year before that. Their family was odd, maybe, but it was large and loving and maybe a little broken, but they made it work. Jack was happy, Allison was happy, and the kids were happy, so Nathan was happy. Jack’s parents were understandably confused when Jack told them he was bringing so many people but they adjusted quickly. Jack shouldered open the door further to step into the hall while Nate held a sleeping Robbie in his arms and Allison attempted to wrangle Jenna. Everyone was soon scrunched into the small entryway.

“Everyone, this is my mom, Jane, and my dad, Larry. Mom, Dad, this is Allison, Jenna, and Robbie. And this,” he added, dragging Nathan forward by the belt of his coat, “is mine. His name is Nate. Did I mention that he’s mine?”

Nathan felt his cheeks heat and burn, and really, isn't 46 a bit old to be blushing? The elderly couple seemed nonplussed for a split second, but Larry nonetheless shook Nathan’s free hand warmly and Jane smiled at Robbie in his arms. He allowed the grandmother to welcome her grandson for the first time and relinquished the baby into her arms. Larry took Jenna to the living room to show the five year old how to hang her own stocking. While Allison wandered off behind Jane to the kitchen, Zoe took Kevin upstairs with as many bags at the two could carry to find the guest rooms. Nathan rounded on Jack when they were alone in the entryway, but melted at the adoration and sly false innocence in his eyes.

“I love you."

“I love you, too.”


End file.
